


My Senpai

by CaptainReina



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Kidnapping, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, stockholm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina
Summary: Taro gets one hell of a wake-up call. He supposes sex somewhat softens the blow of being kidnapped.





	My Senpai

"A-Ah - Senpai - !"

Waking up hard was normal. No man was a stranger to morning wood. But the strong arousal that came with this awakening was new to Taro - his cock throbbed between his legs and sparks of pleasure jolted his spine, eliciting a small whine. It took him a few seconds to register the rocking weight on his hips; when he did, a particularly deliberate grind had a cry catching in his throat, and past that he could hear a low moan. His hands reached up, fingertips digging into the delicate hips straddling his own, and he was greeted with a breathy voice, sweet and dripping with arousal.

"Senpai." The honorific came out as a sigh, and as his hazy vision cleared, he could see the soft smile on the girl's lips. "I'm glad you're awake."

Her black hair had been pushed away from her face with clumsy fingers, and her cheeks were flushed pink. She donned a school uniform - one of his classmates. Her eyes were dark, though whether they were naturally like that or it was lust, Taro wasn't sure. It was difficult to focus with the weight on his dick - the weight that was still idly grinding in small, torturous circles - but after a moment scrutinizing her face, he realized just who she was.

"Y-You're that weird girl," he gasped, eyes widening. He glanced quickly around, only then realizing he had no idea where he was. A bedroom, by the look of it. The girl's bedroom. "How did I get here?"

"Ayano," the ravenette corrected gently, almost fondly. "Call me Yan-chan." One of her hands moved from his abdomen to caress his cheek. "We can talk about how you got here later. There are more pressing matters to attend to right now."

She punctuated her words with a hard grind downward, and their moans mingled in the air. Taro's head fell back against the mattress he lay on as her hips gyrated again. What the hell was all this? He wasn't sure what he last remembered, but it sure wasn't anything that would lead to waking up in a stranger's home with them dry humping him like a bitch in heat. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, though it was certainly shameful to admit. Her panties were soaked, dragging along his length, and dimly he realized he had been stripped naked.

All of this was confusing and most certainly fucked up, but it was hard to care under the circumstances.

He was helpless. She had him at her mercy and she knew it. Not that he particularly cared at that moment, because what was there to complain about? Waking up to a pretty - albeit weird - girl humping him was definitely unexpected at best, but damn, did her warm, wet panties feel good against his cock.

His thumbs tugged at the hem of her panties, and she pulled them aside. Everything was so wet now, those slick folds sliding against his dick, Ayano's hips working fervently. Taro was quick to match her rhythm, fingers digging into her hips as he thrust violently up against her. She leaned down, lips latching onto his neck, sucking harshly as she rutted against him.

Suddenly her hips moved away, and Taro made a noise of irritation. Before he could speak, sparks exploded up his spine, and he realized she'd just taken his entire dick in one go.

Ayano was enthusiastic to keep moving, strong thighs lifting her up until only the head was still inside, and dropping back down so he filled her completely. Taro was sure at this point that her hips and thighs would be covered in bruises, but if anything, it egged her on. She fucked herself open on his cock without abandon, the muscles squeezing around him making Taro throw his head back and groan.

He recognized the signs his orgasm was close, and he realized with a jolt that he wasn't wearing a condom.

"F-Fuck - pull out - "

She pretended not to hear him. In response, her hips worked harder, and she latched her teeth onto his throat to silence any panicked response. _This girl is crazy!_ Was she _trying_ to get pregnant?!

A sharp pain exploded in his neck, though the pleasure masked most of it, and Ayano pulled back with what looked like red on her lips. Fuck, she'd broken skin? Panicked at the sight of blood as well as how blinding the building pleasure was getting, Taro dug his fingers in hard to try and stop her.

"Ayano!"

The flush on her face increased notably, and a weak moan escaped her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, hips rolling even as those strong hands held on, her whines increasing in volume. Taro's grip slackened as she squeezed his cock, a moan forcing its way out of his mouth as well.

"S-Senpai - ah, _Senpai!"_

Her nails dug into his chest, leaving red crescents in his skin. She threw her head back in a silent cry as those white-hot currents seared through her body. Still she moved her hips, and Taro could feel her slick all over his length, the way it made everything so much more hot and messy, and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. In just a few more thrusts he was coming inside her with a resigned groan.

Ayano panted softly, hips still gyrating, milking him of every ounce of come he had to give, her face a picture of utter bliss as he filled her up and it started to drip down her thighs. Their eyes met, and she gave a breathless, satisfied grin.

"I'm all full," she sighed happily, nearly a purr. One of her fingers dipped into the sticky white between them, and Taro was embarrassed to admit his dick twitched in desire as she sucked it off. "Senpai's seed. It feels amazing. So warm."

Holy shit, this girl was weird.

Leaning down, Ayano claimed his lips, and he relented. Their tongues mingled, Taro surprised at how demanding and controlling she was.

He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but they snapped open abruptly at the sharp clinking of metal and the sudden grip on his wrists. Before he processed the cuffs on them, Ayano was reaching behind her to chain down his ankles, too. Panic consumed him as the girl finally moved from his lap, come dripping messily down her legs when she stood. She didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Stay right there, Senpai. I'll clean you up in a bit, okay?" She smiled fondly, eyes raking over his naked form. Ayano moved away to a heavy iron door - the room's only exit. "We have all the time in the world. Be patient, my Senpai."

She walked out, and the heavy door swung shut with a resounding bang.


End file.
